Legends of IOT
Legends of fantasy IOT is a game by ChesterBannington. In a world full of magic, bloodthirsty pirates and dragons, normal people strive to prove they are as powerful as any of the above. Powers *'The North Watch' (CELTICEMPIRE): Proud defenders of the Northlands, they are the only ones who do not like war. Defeating them in battle is considered a sin because they claim that they defend the continent from an ancient power with their mere existence. **Unique Unit: Halberdiers. **Unique Powers: +25% to attack and defense when defending, causes more damage to enemy Cavalry. *'Hakan’s Raiders': Barbaric raiders, loyal to their chieftain. Feared throughout the continent, they value raw power above anything else. **Unique Unit: Berseker. **Unique Powers: can raid a province instead of conquering it. *'Steelcove Pirates' (Civ'ed): recently united under the banner of a mysterious Pirate Captain, they strive to create a nation for themselves and to control trade in the half of the continent not touched by the Western Federation. **Unique Unit: Pirates. **Unique Powers: Siege Weapons have +1 to Attack, can raid instead of conquering. *'Sun Kingdom' (Ogane): ruled by the Shen Dynasty since ancient times, the Sun Kingdom varied in size and power over the centuries but managed to survive by standing united against it’s enemies. **Unique Unit: none. **Unique Powers: Infantry, Cavalry and Archers are recruited at half Upkeep. *'Rockhill Enclave': ruled conjointly by a rogue general from the Sun Kingdom and Boris, King of the Blindhill Bandits, the Rockhill enjoy preferential treatment from both the Steelcove Pirates and the Sun kingdom because Rockhill stands in a strategic position and also right in the middle of the biggest trade route in the continent. **Unique Unit: none. **Unique Powers: Infantry, Cavalry and Archery cost no Upkeep but 1 EP extra, cannot recruit Siege Weapons, shares Upkeep with Blindhill Enclave. *'Valtharia': Dwarven kingdom built high in the mountains (as in, IN the mountains, aka caves and underground tunnels). Being in the center of the continent, they are always under attack and know how to defend better than others. **Unique Unit: Dwarven Warriors. **Unique Powers: double Upkeep, Dwarven Warriors are immune to ranged attacks. *'The Inner Circle': a fanatical religious sect, built around the deity known as The Ascended One. They believe that only nonhumans are the only ones allowed to not follow their views and way of life, but until now they never managed to be considered a threat by anyone. **Unique Unit: Paladins. **Unique Powers: each Paladin adds 2% to the attack, up to 50%. *'Hawkfall': Elven kingdom in the southern side of the Mystwoods, their majestic architecture and magnificent landscapes give the feeling of peace to everyone foolish enough to invade this secluded land. **Unique Unit: Elven Archers. **Unique Powers: cannot recruit normal archers, can steal EP from defeated enemies. *'Mystwoods Lycans': inhabiting the northern part of the Mystwoods, the Lycans, or werewolves, are humans rejected from society after the terrible curse of Lycanthropy touched them. Usually disorganized, they recently gained a political status after a Lycan named Dreadclaw united the many hunting packs of the northern Mystwoods. **Unique Unit: none. **Unique Powers: all units save for Archers and Siege Weapons are Werewolves, which do not cost Upkeep and can turn enemy units into werewolves, but this decreases stability (power can be turned off); all units have -1 to Defense. *'Wakaha Tribe': native tribe from the South-East Archipelago, the Wakaha used to be larger, but their tribe split into two after the Grand Shaman Magwa turned to dark magics. **Unique Unit: Tribal Warriors. **Unique Powers: cannot train cavalry, causes 20% more casualties when defending, 10% Attack bonus vs Magwa Tribe and Ke’a. *'Magwa Tribe': splinter faction of the greater Wakaha, the Magwa turned to dark magics, giving them great power, but also a constant bloodlust. **Unique Unit: Dark Shaman. **Unique Powers: each living Dark Shaman provides +5 upkeep, summons a random amount of Tribal Warriors at the beginning of each turn (50% chance for 0, 33% chance for 1, 11% for 2, and 6% chance for max three warriors summoned), each Dark Shaman decreases stability when recruited. *'Helia Tribe': unconventional natives from the South-East Archipelago, they are the only natives to use heavy armor… and employ female warriors, known as Sun priestesses, who use sun-powered fire magic to scorch the earth and burn their enemies from the inside. **Unique Unit: Solarian Priestess. **Unique Powers: each Solarian Priestess has a chance to insta-kill one enemy unit at the beginning of each battle (cannot kill more than 35% of the opposing army with the Priestesses skill). *'Emirate of Kama' (pole475): scarcely-populated desert kingdom with a long-standing vendetta against the more civilized kingdoms. **Unique Unit: Desert Raiders. **Unique Powers: has 25% attack bonus vs Western Federation, Dor’laman Covenant, The North Watch, Hakan’s Raiders , Steelcove Pirates, Skydon, Rantharian Empire, Blindhill Enclave, Kaleyon City and Argassian Confederation. *'Jandjah Kingdom': more like a massive bazaar than a real kingdom, the majority of the population in Jandjah lives in the Central Plateau, which has only 7 ways in, all protected by 7 gates and their Gatekeepers. The rest of the kingdom is made up by poor villagers and traders who failed in their game at the Plateau. **Unique Unit: Gatekeeper. **Unique Powers: can have a maximum of 7 Gatekeepers, each Gatekeeper provides a 5% defense bonus when defending; starts with a Trade Center, can build a second one for an added bonus. *'Harrmarath Horde': They may look like your average horde of disorganized raiders, but even without their Khan, the Harrmarath use their hit-an-run tactics and their ranged cavalry to full effect. Beware. **Unique Unit: Horse Archers. **Unique Powers: cannot train Infantry. *'Western Federation' (Milarqui): conglomerate of coastal nations with a common goal: exploration and riches. Mostly in it for the money, they do, however, stand united even when payment is out of discussion, which caused them to be even more efficient. They control the trade in half of the continent. **Unique Unit: Heavy Infantry. **Unique Powers: can choose between a 15% attack bonus or a 15% defense bonus in each battle (if none is chosen, none will occur in battle). *'Dor’laman Covenant': they appeared out of nowhere and took over lands from both the Western Federation and the Rantharian Empire faster than anyone else. Nobody knows where they really come from, but the creepiest of things happen in this contested land. **Unique Unit: Shapeshifter. **Unique Powers: can only train Shapeshifters, which can turn into any kind of unit except Dark Shaman, Solarian Priestess, Werewolves, Dragon Rider, Bandits, Ancient, Gatekeepers or Legions; the units will have their respective stats except the upkeep cost, which will remain 0.5, and every unit will have a -1 to defense; Shapeshifters who turn into Paladins don’t have the Paladin bonus, and Rangers don’t level up. *'Skydon' (Double A): leaderless union of Dragonriders from all over the continent, ready to stand their ground against invaders and pacify conflicts in their vicinity to avoid escalation of said conflicts. Don’t let their Kingdom size fool you. **Unique Unit: Dragon Rider. **Unique Powers: +50% more Upkeep. *'Rantharian Empire': a rather shaky alliance between four Kingdoms, now “districts” of the Rantharian Empire. Nobody really knows how they still stand, but the sheer number of warriors still loyal to the original cause might explain some things. **Unique Unit: Imperial Guard. **Unique Powers: +2 EP for each Rantharian district under control multiplied by 2 (number of districts under control*2); rebels will appear in random amounts in the Empire even at high stability. *'Blindhill Enclave': a literal bandit haven, ruled by the evil tyrant King Boris, also co-ruler of the Rockhill Enclave far to the north-east. It is rumored that this small kingdom still stands only because King Boris controls a network of spies in the ruling circles of all nations on the continent. **Unique Unit: Bandit. **Unique Powers: each bandit has a 25% to steal 1 EP every turn from one random neighbor; for storyline reasons, Rockhill Enclave and the Sun Kingdom are considered neighbors of the Blindhill despite being on the other side of the continent; shares Upkeep with Rockhill Enclave. *'Stormcliff Kingdom': hoarders of ancient relics and artifacts, the Stormcliff defend themselves with the powerful Ancients, creatures of old with a thirst for battle. Forsaken magics sustain the life essence of the Ancients, making them a force to be reckoned with. **Unique Unit: Ancient. **Unique Powers: each Ancient that dies has 50% chance to just die, 33% chance to get revived, and 17% chance to spawn 2 Ancients. *'Henggar Tribe': traitors of the Harrmarath Horde, hired by the Rantharians and the Western Federation to keep their southern borders safe. They are being used by the two northern powers and also lost their honor when they betrayed the Horde… and all they want now is an opportunity to prove themselves and break free from Rantharian and Federal oppression. **Unique Unit: Ranger. **Unique Powers: each Ranger unit has a counter for how many enemy units it killed; after 5 kills, a Ranger turns into Hunter (3 att - 4 def), and after 10 kills, it turns into Marksman (4 att - 5 def). *'Kaleyon City': built on an outlying island far to the west, the Kaleyon are a community of powerful mages with Embassies all over the continent. Their exact purpose is unknown, but Archamge Andravus, their leader for the past 300 years, has shown signs of ‘discontent” with the current order in the continent. **Unique Unit: Wizard. **Unique Powers: can choose between a +5% bonus to attack for each Wizard owned (max 35%) or a +5% bonus to defense for each wizard owned (max 35%); Kaleyon starts with 10 extra Upkeep on top of the province-given upkeep. *'Ke’a' (Ailedhoo): No man’s land. A desolate wasteland, scarred by empty canyons and magical rifts. Numerous inactive portals lay around the region, spawning demons from the Underworld for every newcoming dark wizard who thinks he can master their power. None returned alive or sane from Ke’a, except for a supposedly-demonic being known as Naxargarrath who claimed Ke’a as his personal dominion. **Unique Unit: Demon. **Unique Powers: random disasters occur around armies that stay near Demons, both friends and foes. *'Argassian Confederation': Centuries have seen their slow rise to power. The southern Kingdoms and even the Harrmarath refer to them as the “Empire”, probably because the Argassians once controlled everything west of the Mystwoods. Now a remnant of their former strength, the Argassians still employ old but efficient battle techniques in warfare. **Unique Unit: Legion. **Unique Powers: +25% bonus damage vs Harrmarath Horde, Ke’a, Henggar tribe, Kama Emirate, Jandjah kingdom, Blindhill Enclave. *'Rowengian Kingdom': Becoming independent from the Rantharian Empire because of the chaos within, the Rowengian Kingdom has been fast in trying to fortify their position in the continent. *'Chong Ha Rebels': Led by General Chong Ha, they decided to declare their independence from the Sun Kingdom after banished Prince Lao Shen asked for help from the Rockhill Enclave. *'Emirate of Khay': After several rebellions in the island of Khay prompted the Jandjah Kingdom to offer it to the Emirate of Kama, Ballak Khamir took up arms against both of them and led Khay to independence, later demanding that both nations give up all provinces bordering the lake. This demand was ignored, and soon it was war between Khay and the surrounding nations. *'The Overseers': When Archmage Andravus was killed with a necromantic spell of unknown origin, a civil war shook the island of Kaleyon. The Loyalists, led by Archmage Tholar, wanted to continue the war with Ke'a, while the Overseers, controlling the southern half of the island, desire to end that war and look towards Boris of Blindhill Enclave. Story The game started with 25 pre-determined nations, each with unique units and unique traits. Several event chains will drive the players, altough most events are based on the players' reactions. Year 1 The Sun Kingdom enters in conflict with Rockhill Enclave over Prince Lao Shen's banishment, leading to the Chong Ha Rebellion. A demigod named Gatryan makes contact both with Ke'a and Kaleyon City: the latter make a pact with him to conquer one of Ke'a's portals and bring Gatryan to this world. The Inner Circle declares war on Stormcliff, which had driven Gatryan away before. Kaleyon City also demands a special summoning book from the North Watch. Captain Kurman from Steelcove changes allegiance to Hakan's Raiders, Rockhill proposes taking care of the pirate in exchange of Steelcove's support for them in their conflict with the Sun Kingdom. The Rantharian Empire, struggling with revolts, gives independence to Rowengia and cedes several provinces to Skydon, asking the Western Federation (to whom they cede any rights to ruling over the Henggar Tribe) for help in their conflict against Blindhill Enclave, who tries to bribe the Federation and Ke'a to not support the Empire. Kaleyon City offers to pay the Western Federation for a small province west of the mainland. The Emirate of Khay (formed by the island in the center of Khay Lake) declares independence from Jandjah Kingdom and demands that the Emirate of Kama and Jandjah Kingdom cede them all land bordering the lake in exchange of peace. Jandjah Kingdom rejects this and Kama is left pondering what to do. Year 2 Captain Kurman prepares for final battle against Steelcove, while his second in charge manages to kidnap the Sun Kingdom's princes. Kurman demands a large army from the Sun Kingdom as ransom. Rantharian lumberjacks, while stealing wood from the Western Federation's forests, accidentally cut off the Unity Tree, symbol of the Western Federation's unification. Their heads are sent to the Federation by King Sydrian, but it might not be enough. Archmage Andravus of Kaleyon City is killed by a necromantic spell that is blamed on either Naxargarrath of Ke'a or King Boris of the Blindhill Enclave. A civil war shakes Kaleyon City, with the northern Loyalists wanting to continue the war with Ke'a and the southern Overseers that want to end hostilities. After the death of the Khan of the Harmarrath Horde, the new Khan sends emissaries to Henggar, the Western Federation and the Argassian Confederation, demanding that the latter give up a province and the second to cut off all ties with the first. The Dragon King of Skydon dies of old age, and Dragons all over the kingdom travel to the mountains where he lived, to mourn for their loss. This prevents the Dragon Riders from training new riders, although there are chances that some may appear spontaneously. Moonstones, small magical stones that exist everywhere, could be used to make people as powerful as an army, but the incantation was lost. When a wandering mage provides all existing nations with the incantation, most nations are ready to create more of these one-man armies, although they will not abuse this feature, knowing it could lead to disaster. (Beginning of the Age of Heroes) Heroes When the Incantation of Heroes was re-discovered in Year 2, many nations decided to empower one or two of their best soldiers, making them as powerful as a whole army. Links Game Thread Category:Game threads